


Regaining Power

by darling_pet



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Going Rogue, Loki in a cell, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, SHIELD, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Trickster Loki, abilities, escaping, feelings building, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D has an experiment sector where they are keeping and examining Loki and his abilities. Here you administer medication to their subjects. But after all that you witness from the company, you now have your own agenda: to help Loki escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regaining Power

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been marathoning Heroes obsessively in preparation for Heroes Reborn and combined with my current “Loki mood,” this is the (loosely based) result.

In the deepest corner of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters is the sector where classified examinations and experiments are conducted. It is here where you work, administering medication to the examination subjects.

S.H.I.E.L.D's most recent examination subject is a highly dangerous and an extremely out of this world specimen. You have witnessed all that the examiners have done to him. They push the subject to his limits, drain him, poke and prod him, sometimes even bring him to the brink of death, all to try to understand the extent of his extraordinary powers. Subject X, as they call him, is routinely given doses of medication (by you) that either intensify his powers or renders him futile, depending on what they need (or don't need) him to perform.

How is he able to create illusions? Does it come from within? And what makes him retreat back to his seemingly native freezing, blue flesh? These and countless other questions are considered by S.H.I.E.L.D, S.W.O.R.D, and W.A.N.D in order to better understand him (albeit it through sometimes torturous methods). Meanwhile, Subject X undergoes stress, fatigue, madness...

It's cruel and inhumane. Though Subject X has proven to be a crazy, destructive, yet charming son of a bitch, he does not deserve this persecution. That is why you have decided to go rogue on the company. This insanity can't go on any longer. Others in his position have died at the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. You must free him before it's too late. In recent days, you have heard murmurs from other staff members that the blood taken from Subject X would eventually be injected into some Russian assassin, that frankly you always thought was a myth. You don't even know the credibility behind these rumours, but even so, strange and dangerous things are certainly afoot at S.H.I.E.L.D...

In the experiment preparation room, you begin to uncap and deal out the prescribed drugs for Subject X. This dosage is supposed to make him fatigued and reduce his abilities to nothing so he has no energy to even _think_ about plotting or escaping during the night. The other assistants and examiners have left for the night, leaving you to fulfill your appointed task with due diligence, as they assume you will. After all, tomorrow is another day of experiments.

Or so they think.

You make sure the camera in the corner of the room has full visibility of your actions, placing one white pill and two red ones into a small paper cup. However, you have no intention of making certain the patient takes them because you have a plan.

For a few days now you have not been giving the subject his dose of power reducing pills. The only medication he has been ingesting are those that increase his abilities. He was shocked at first when you had whispered your intentions of helping him escape. He didn't believe you at first, nor want your help, but of course, he came around.

You now make your way to Subject X's cell through the cold, grey corridor and when you finally reach the cell unit, you punch in the code to the padlock to open the heavy duty Adamantium constructed door.

The door slides open. Now standing in front of you, arms crossed, is Subject X.

Loki.

"Come to shove more drugs down my throat, hmm?" He says to you, sounding annoyed and weary.

"Yes, it's that time again," you reply in a monotone, side glancing to the security camera blinking red in the high corner of his cell.

He rolls his eyes and walks over to his cot and sits down. You take a few steps towards Loki to hand him the cup of pills. He takes them in hand and pops them in his mouth. He doesn't swallow.

You give him a look. _The_ look that signals now is his opportunity. He takes it, subtly raises his hand and swiftly swipes the air in the direction of the camera.

Its red light stops blinking.

"Is the camera off?" you ask him.

Loki spits the pills back into the cup and gives it back to you, who goes to pour them down the tiny sink the cell has to offer.

"No. Now that my powers have been fully restored, I merely placed an illusion on the camera so that those imbeciles monitoring this room will only see what they want: a smooth transaction."

According to your calculations, for the past five days, Loki will have only received the power boosting medication from you. He'll need his strength (and other means) in order to escape from S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters tonight since you can only do so much.

"It still perplexes me, darling, why you are committing treachery against the company you work for," muses Loki, getting up from the cot. He walks up behind you and grabs your sides.

"I like it," he whispers in your ear. "It sounds like something I would do." His breath is hot on your skin. The heat spreads throughout your body. This feeling he gives you makes you want to please him in any and every way.

"It just disgusted me the way they treated you," you say. "Like an animal."

"Well, I have been told I'm an animal. In more ways than one, in fact." Loki says suggestively. You have to mentally restrain yourself from his comment, which proves to be a difficult task in itself. How you would love for him to take you right here, right now. But now is unfortunately not the time.

“We have to go, Loki. _Now_ ,” you urge the towering god. He nods in acknowledgment. Before you open up the monumental door to issue your escape, you turn back to Loki. He's disappeared!

"Loki?" you question the empty room feeling a stab of panic.

"Yes, don't you worry, darling. I'm still here," Loki's voice says unusually close to you, though you can't see him. Of course – another trick.

Loki leaves behind an illusion of himself, however, that will only hold as long as he's still in the building, he mentions. The two of you leave the cell. The next step in the master plan is to collect Loki's sceptre S.H.I.E.L.D had confiscated and subsequently conducted examinations on it along with W.A.N.D and S.W.O.R.D scientists. You know that S.H.I.E.L.D now has it locked up in the evidence warehouse and the challenging part is getting in.

As you walk through the hallway, you feel Loki's closeness. This relieves you greatly because not knowing he is okay would plague you. Witnessing him in pain had inflicted you in return. No one can lay a hand on him anymore, you think possessively. You must see him safe.

On route through the corridors you come across the odd person in passing and each time your heart beats like mad. You wonder if they can see you sweating. They only address you with a quick “hello” or nod, so you try to push the worry out of your overthinking brain. So far, so good.

You finally reach the warehouse, but naturally, a snag occurs in the plan. These doors specifically require a retina scan for select security guards (which you are obviously not one). You feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn around to face a stern-looking S.H.I.E.L.D guard. Your heart stops.

“Excuse me, miss,” says the guard curiously. “What are you doing in this area?”

Shit.

“Oh, well you see I...” you start. The guard furrows his brows and leans down, closer into your space.

“Careful darling,” the guard's voice smooth and cool. “You wouldn't want to say anything inaccurate.” Goddammit, it's Loki in disguise.

That motherfucking trickster.

“You almost gave me a heart attack,” you hiss gratingly at him.

“Ooo well that would be terribly unfortunate for me, given that you are my insider.” His wicked smile brings out a flush across your face. He pushes by you and surveys the door's ID scanner. Much to your surprise, after Loki places his eye near the scanner to be identified, the system grants you access. His ability to transform into someone else is clearly very thorough if even the retina scan can't deny him entrance.

Inside the dimly lit warehouse are extensive rows of shelves. The two of you start from one end and work your way through them. You soon realize it's taking longer than expected to find the sceptre and honestly, you don't have the luxury of time at the moment. S.H.I.E.L.D agents and guards could show up at any time on routine checks or maybe even right now if you had unknowingly triggered a silent alarm...

And then, sudden glints of gold and blue catch your eye at the end of one aisle. You look to Loki and he seems to see it, too. His sharp green eyes burning with a fiery hunger.

When you reach the sceptre, the sapphire coloured stone situated near its sharp blade seems to glow the more Loki advances. Your hand hovers just above it. You, yourself, are wary of removing it from the shelf, off its stand. Loki however, having now transformed back to his regular Asgardian state of being, possesses no fear and grabs it himself. He marvels at it like he has just uncovered a lost and beloved heirloom. His face wears a wild and excited expression. You can't help but feel a sense of joy for helping him recover his prize.

You recognize wholeheartedly that you would do anything in the world (and other worlds) for him.

"Stay right where you are, Subject X."

A gruff, foreign voice echoes from behind you. You freeze. Your eyes widen and search for some kind of reaction from Loki. You can tell he's calculating something. Several security guards form barricades to block off all possible exits for you both. This is it. This is where you deal with the ultimate consequences of being an accessory to aiding an otherworldly terrorist. What will your punishment be? Being fired is the least of your concerns. But a cell of your own? Surely not death?

"Now why would I do such a thing?" He calls back to the guard with a laugh. Abruptly, Loki grabs and traps you in a hold in front of him. His arm is tight against your throat. Almost too tight.

"If _any_ of you make a move, the girl suffers!" He threatens harshly. The guards' stone faces crack with uneasiness. "She is under the power of my sceptre's mind stone, the poor, innocent...delectable girl." He coos, dragging a finger along your cheek. The god seemingly lost in his thoughts...

While he toys with you for appearances, he tells you in a hushed tone (that only you could possibly hear) to “think of a safe place, anywhere.” A guard takes a chance and advances.

Before you can wrap your head around what's happening, the glowing blue stone on the sceptre emits a light so bright around you both that you have to shield your eyes. You feel like you're spinning despite still standing on solid ground. Are you even on solid ground? The light soon dissipates and you take in your new surroundings. Well, maybe not _new_ surroundings.

The two of you stand at the foot of a bed. Well, wouldn't you know it? It's your bedroom. You hadn't necessarily meant to think of this particular place. Maybe it was your subconscious thoughts willing you here. At first, you think S.H.I.E.L.D will be on their way here to capture you both, but then let it go. Because why would a hostage be returned to their residence by their captor? That would make no sense. Besides, if they do show up, the power of teleportation is now on your side. You notice that you've been clutching Loki's arm for dear life.

“My, that's quite the grip you have there, my sweet,” Loki says, sounding impressed and perhaps even turned on. “But I'm not sure my _arm_ should be the recipient of your hold ehehe.”

You stare at him for a moment, involuntarily breathing hard. Your heart beats like it's a caged wild animal. You want to feel him, have him, do unspeakable things with him. And if you're not mistaken, with all your senses heightened from the adrenaline, Loki seems to be having similar feelings. You're still clutching his arm, but he twists you around so your back is pressed against his chest.

“I see it in your eyes, pet,” he says. “I want it, too.” You let out a laboured exhale, leaning your head back on his shoulder. Images flash in your head of what could do to you. You feel his obvious erection pressing against you and it's driving you wild. He drops his sceptre to the floor and you fall back into a lying position after he pushes you onto the bed. Loki, a master wielder of magic, uses his gift to his advantage to make your clothes vanish into thin air. Your skin develops goosebumps at the sudden loss of layers as well as the pounding excitement. His hands open your legs slowly and he licks his lips.

“Consider this as a thank you,” he says.

Your centre is throbbing with anticipation. You need his heat inside you or it feels like you'll die. And when his tongue finally flicks its way around you, you start to squirm. He strengthens his grip on you to keep you still. Your once laboured breathing turns to full on panting at the way his tongue circles your swollen clit. A whimper escapes you to which you feel Loki smirk against you.

“So eager for my thanks, aren't you my pet?”

You don't respond with words because your body takes over instead. Your hips compulsively buck, urging him in deeper, riding this wave of overwhelming euphoria. A series of pleasured whines pour out from your mouth followed by one poor, single whine after his wet lips have left your core. All cohesive thoughts have officially escaped you.

While you're still in your haze, you feel him slowly snake his way up your body. He kisses you with a fierceness you have never felt before. You throw your hands around his neck to bring him in closer. He has to be _closer_. The space between you is the enemy.

“Loki, I need you.”

“Mmm, tell me how much you need me, pet.”

“So fucking much. I need all of you.”

The god wastes no time at that. He promptly magics his clothes away. The touch of his now blue-tinted porcelain skin on yours gives you a slight chill and makes your loins ache all over again. Loki lowers himself onto you kisses you with great intensity. He enters you and you let out a gasp while trying to adjust to his girth. Your walls clench around him, causing Loki to hiss.

“So tight for me,” he moans. He continues to grind into you and you have to bite your lip to keep back your noises. Loki takes notice of this. He isn't having any of it.

“Don't hold back, darling. I want to hear you scream.” You give in to him (and yourself) completely, releasing your previously imprisoned outcries.

“Oh GOD! Loki don't stop, _please_!” you exclaim, voice hoarse. Your fingers really dig into his back which seems to fuel him more. His gyrations cause you to arch your back. You're so close-

“I-I'm, ah, going to!-”

Your whole body quivers upon reaching your climactic finish while Loki rides out his own. His hot seed pours into you, leaving you filled. Satisfied.

Loki falls to your side. He stares up at the ceiling. Both of you lie in silence, or in the echoes of both of you trying to regain your breaths, at least.

"I can never go back,” eventually you say, quietly. “Not only because of what they'll do to me when they found out I betrayed them, but because of what they did to you.” You turn your head to face him. “Seeing you...like that...broke my heart at first, but then I was furious. I want out, but I have nowhere to go that they won't find me,” you pause. “Nowhere on this planet, anyway.” You give him a hopeful look. Loki had been watching you intently as you spoke. He sits up and takes your hands in his.

"I have never met someone, in all my years, who has been so willing and adamant to help me. Let alone a Midgardian," he throws in. "You have truly surprised me, darling. When you think of the company, I see that hidden rage inside, I do. It's familiar to me...” he confesses. “And there is an authenticity to the things you tell me, as I can see through any lie. But what I value most about you is your loyalty. I reward those exceedingly loyal to me and you have proven so today."

His tone of voice is strong yet comforting and you are very much under his spell. Not one of magic, but of his entire being. His fortitude and commanding power, his vulnerability (when he allows it), his playful and mischievous nature.

“What are you saying?” you ask. Loki straightens up and holds your gaze.

"Will you join me, on my quest to regain power? Whether it be from this world, my own, or elsewhere, I want you there beside me,” he reveals. “Your Midgardian knowledge would be an excellent asset to me, just as my strength and abilities would be to you." He takes a strand of your hair and twirls it around his finger. "We would compliment each other nicely, I think." His smile is genuine, but there is still that hint of devilishness to it. You love that smile. You'll do anything to see that smile.

"I'd love nothing more...my king."

 

 


End file.
